Friendship is a strong term
by Johnny white
Summary: This is a story unlike any other mlp:fim story out there. of course this takes place in alt universe, but nothing really changed except fluttershy turning into a bad-ass vampire, celestia being taken over by pinkamenia, alicorn-eaters that coming to their world, pinkie pie nearly killing every... you know what just read the story


Spike look around at this dimly lite place and asked a very simple question.  
" why the freak am i even here," he then look towards twilight for an answer.  
twilight turns around and say this " because we need to find out more about the mysterious chest that celestia told us about ."  
" Oh my f*^king god, i bet you when we finally open the freaking chest it will be nothing inside it , it's supposed to be some dumb ass metaphor for our friendship," said spike as he leaned against a bookshelf.  
twilight think About this for a second and realize that spike may be right. But something in her gut tells her to keep searching for answers. "you may have a point, but there is no harm in reading these books for answers. I mean come on spike, do you really think the writers would do something so oblivious?," twilight didn't sound so sure in her response but she know that the season 4 finale wasn't going to be a disappointment.  
spike sighed and left twilight to her reading.  
we decided to go to the subplot of this episode.  
Rarity and fluttershy are walking towards their destination." so what are we doing rairty?," asked fluttershy as she make sure that angel was in her line of sight.  
" we are going to restore a banner!," said rarity with glee.  
fluttershy stops for a moment and with an annoyed look on her face she says  
" Really?,"  
" Dammit fluttershy, i help you on that mission to hunt down Cerberus and take it down with the sword of equestria!,". rarity said as she stomp her hoof so we know she was serious yo!  
"look that was different, it was a mission from Luna, which is 10x more important than celestia dumbass missions."  
just then the sun went out and darkness surrounds the entire freaking world. god im such a good writer.  
"um what i meant was Luna suck and celestia rules!"  
"sun goes up"  
"fine i help you do something stupid,"  
"thank you".  
let go to some crappy contest between dash and applejack.  
"how the heck are there 2 subplots to one main plot? in a 30 min episode no less!," pinkie pie said as she was amazed by this.  
applejack said in response to this "actually this is all one big plot, and we're around this big plot as a way to have us meet at the castle with the others,"  
"snicker," rainbow dash tried to contain her laugh.  
"what so funny?, " thinks" that wasn't really a joke though, and if it was then the writer must have brain damage," applejack said while i cried on the keyboard.  
" whatever, so anyways who won pinkie?," rainbow dash said while rubbing her hooves. " oh yeah, i stop caring about that ages ago. but anyways let go to the castle because i may or may not have put a nuke that is set on a timer in the basement there at the castle , because my other self told me to do so for fun and we should stop wasting time and get a move on before 3 new spots open up on the mane 6,"  
rainbow and applejack look at her with their mouths opened simply exclaimed the three words that have been on their minds since they met her. " ARE YOU INSANE!?,"  
"well pinkamenia is you see, it all started when...".  
"oh lets just get going!" said applejack as she cut off pinkie pie,".  
let go to spike running away from a giant horny female spider. man i deserve an award for my work.  
Spike while running notice a door leading to the basement and jump towards it. the spider then stops , then in a moment of desperation lung towards him. spike in performance of QTE, Managed to get behind the door and lock the spider out.  
and twilight is still reading books "yawn"  
"wait where spike?" twilight said as she whipped her head around back and forth  
concerned for spike well-being, started to yell his name. spike shows up right behind her. as twilight turn around only to get smacked by a book. spike was understandably pissed and reasonably so. " bitch haven't you noticed i was gone?". spike was huffing and he was about to say a whole bunch more untill he got his brains exploded by twilight's beam.  
"AHH!" spike woke up in a sweat and a terrible headache. he realized that he was in the basement and he most likely failed down the stairs. he then noticed that he was leaning against something, he decided to use a lamp which was conveniently next to him and light it up. the room blooms into life as the lamp become brighter. spike then look to the place where he was leaning against. spike looked upon it in horror as the bomb slowly ticked with a timer on it. the clock was counting down. once the bomb reaches zero, it will detonate. spike quickly ran out of the basement to tell twilight about this new problem. he bust open the door only to be greeted by the giant horny spider again. spike throws the lamp directly into the spider's 8 eyes. the spider then starting moving around rapidly slamming itself into a bookshelf that somehow topples over in the spider direction and crushing it. the green blood sprayed over spike face. " well look like she didn't understand the GRAVITY..." Spike was then hit by a book and he fell down, he look upon his attacker face. she was a unicorn with a white coat- you know this it rarity the minute i said white coat, why do i have to go in detail with it?  
" sorry spike, but i just had to smack you for using that line." said rarity as she helped spike up. fluttershy was carrying an unconscious twilight. " guys there a bomb in the basement and why is twilight knocked out?" said spike as he try to make sense of this.  
fluttershy explains this " twilight got attacked by a alicorn-eater, she got damaged pretty badly and..." " okay is this a comedy or an action? because we keep switching genres every few sentences, this will turn the readers off." spike said as he look at twilight. " sorry i'm late!". said pinkie pie as she busted though the 4th wall. pinkie pie than started to put on glasses and a suit and started doing gangnam style. applejack also appearing through the 4th wall for some reason and said " wow pinkie that is... very dated to do in 2014". rainbow dash also appeared because I'm the worst writer in the history of time. pinkie pie looking at her watch and said " we only got 60 seconds left until the bomb explodes" everybody look at pinkie pie and decided to chase after her, pinkie pie opens up a rift to her home and jumped through it. the portal began to close the mane 5 ( and spike) jumped though it just as the bomb detonates, destroying the castle.  
" ugh what happen?" Said twilight as she wakes up from her bed only to find applejack standing over it. twilight kooks around and ask where the others at. applejack explains to her that pinkie pie set up a bomb in the mansion and nopony knows what made her pick that mansion but it much like the episode was just convenience, and how they escaped in the nick of time, and the rest are off hunting pinkie pie. 'wow". that all twilight could said before a letter appeared. she open it and it said the following words.  
DEAR PRINCESS TWILIGHT,

i saw the castle blow up, but don't worry the books didn't have any useful information,  
you are probably thinking why haven't i save you from exploding?  
well uhhh... this was a test! thats it a test to prove that the mane 6 always gets off without any harm  
done. this have nothing to do with the fact that i misread the directions and sent you to the wrong  
castle, nope no way!  
your faithful teacher,  
Princess Celestia  
twilight just burned the letter in frustration as the clue to the might-be disappointing secret of the case slipped though her hooves. applejack comforts her by giving her an apple. twilight than smile and hugs applejack. " you're a good friend applejack.." twilight said softly, pinkie pie then busted through the door with a knife.  
To be continued


End file.
